


Strawberry Wine

by MargoWicker



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargoWicker/pseuds/MargoWicker
Summary: A one-time thing between Margo and Quentin. Happens after Alice's "transformation". I know it seems relationship-ish in the beginning but fret not. Keep Reading.For the one and only Cannibal_CakeAsk and you shall receive





	Strawberry Wine

         Margo couldn't deal with Quentin sulking around and getting drunk off his ass at 10 in the morning. She had a doubled workload now that Eliot was turning into “Groomzilla” and had no time for useless Q. Not to mention, it had been too long of a time since she had gotten any dick. Too long. So when she reminded Quentin for the hundredth time to get over his shit and help her with taxes in the Fillorian outer islands, a seed was planted in her mind. Margo was damn well aware he was messed up about losing Alice, but she was extra horny seeing as it was that time of the month. She had a feeling she could distract him for at least a second. Normally, she would see herself as eons out of his league but as she observed him from the other side of the throne room she noticed the way his hair framed his face nicely and his big brown eyes glanced up at her.  
As he begrudgingly walked over to the imposing table covered in legal documents, Margo poured herself a glass of some shit Fillorian imitation wine. She saw Quentin pick up on it as he raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Figured I’d catch up”, she answered with a smile.

        About an hour later they had both reached an equal level of tipsy and finished the taxes. Eliot had left to go attend to some flower arrangement business. Seeing as there was no one of great importance around Margo figured she’d take her chances on the adorable guy she hadn’t been able to approach since the fateful night of that emotion-induced threesome.  
She stood up suddenly and moderately shocked Quentin as she grabbed his hand to drag him out of the throne room. As she walked him quickly down multiple stone hallways, he interjected, “Margo where the hell are we going?”  
“I’ve got something to show you”, she responded as she whipped him around a corner.  
It only took a couple seconds for Quentin to realize they were heading toward a part of the castle that had been remodeled. As Margo threw open a set of double doors Quentin audibly gasped.

        The whole room was encircled by long windows covered by sheer white curtains. In the middle was what Quentin could guess was a California king bed with a red canopy cascading over the top. Margo led him across the plush white carpet as a realization of what type of room they were in spread across his face. “Margo wha-”  
“Shhhh, don't worry about it” she quickly rebuked as they reached the bed.  
At this point, his back was to the bed and their faces were inches apart. As she leaned in to kiss him, he noticed she tasted lightly of strawberry.

        Their undressing was aided by the wine and before he knew it, his clothes were off and Margo was straddling him. She had never noticed how muscular his shoulders were or exactly how soft his skin was. As she bowed her head to kiss his neck, the moans that elicited from his mouth conveyed he was no longer concerned about Alice. She proceeded to explore the length of his torso with her mouth, pausing momentarily at his nipples. Margo felt him begin to squirm as she neared his pelvis and restrained his biceps with her hands.

       She could feel he had gotten hard under her and as much as she wanted him, she wanted to tease him more. She kissed up and down his inner thighs leaving marks, resulting in a pleading drawn out “Margo”. She returned to kiss his lips pausing only to coyly ask “what?”  
Before laughing and harshly grabbing and stroking his thighs causing him to throw back his head in defeat. He breathlessly uttered “Margo please for the love of god just fuck me!”  
She trailed her fingers down his chest. “Okay then. If you say so”.

       This time her mouth didn’t stop before his pelvis, and as she licks up his cock she feels his hands entangle themselves in her hair. She begins to move her mouth and her tongue around him and wraps her hand around the base of his shaft. His hips buck up and lucky for Quentin, she shows no sign of a gag reflex. Her mouth is warm and offers the pleasure he didn't know he needed. With a repeated string of “Oh my god” and uninhibited moans, Margo senses he is getting closer and closer. Suddenly, he feels air hit his cock and frustratedly reaches up to Margo. She pins him back down and between leaving infuriating hickeys on his neck she begins to unbutton her dress. Just as he is about to protest, she positions herself around him and sinks down onto his dick. Both of them simultaneously let out pleasurable moans.

       She begins to grind on him while staying upright. Quentin reciprocates with moving his hips with hers and they develop a rhythm. She feels his dick twitch inside of her and she can feel him getting close. His moans start getting louder and as he reaches up to cup her breasts, she suddenly covers his mouth and falls on top of him. “Shh! I think I heard someone”. As they are both trying to slow their breathing, there is a knock at the door. After no response, the footsteps travel away from the room. Both letting out a sigh, Margo pointedly remarks “You know if you hadn’t been so loud this wouldn't be a problem”. He pulls her down to kiss him and simply replies, “You know you like it”. As she trails kisses down his sternum, they both regain their lust. She shifts to a more upright position, and Quentin had begun bucking his hips again. In seconds he was getting closer and reached up to play with her nipples as her hair was no longer attainable. Throwing his head back, she feels his cock twitch inside her, his cum mixing with her wetness.

        Letting out a breath, Margo moves off of him but continues to appreciate his lips. It then takes a moment for her to realize, in the blink of an eye, he is now on top of her pinning her wrists above her head. He knows she didn't come and teases her by sucking on her nipples and leaving purple marks on her lower thighs. She grabs his head in response and grips his hair with her fingers. He approaches her wetness and sees it matches the red of the canopy cascading over them. As he looks up hesitantly, Margo stares back with the most pleading eyes he never thought she could muster.

        Unable to refuse, he bows his head down and begins to flick her clit back and forth with his tongue. He then occasionally sucks on it resulting in indulgent moans and her fists tightening in his hair. He licks down into her and enthusiastically cleans the wetness around her entrance. He plunges two curled fingers into her and returns to her clit with his mouth. Her hands have now moved from his hair to leaving red scratch marks on his back. She moans louder as he quickens the movement of his fingers. He circles her clit with his tongue and she raises her hips to meet his mouth. With an “Oh god!” she releases, shaking, onto his fingers. Well within her view he licks his fingers and proceeds to clean her up.

        He looks up at her and returns to kiss her because he wasn't quite sure what to follow this up with. This day going better than he had expected.  
With a loud exhale, Margo raises herself up from the bed, but not without a quick steadying which warrants a laugh from Quentin. He watched her walk off to an adjoining bathroom he hadn’t previously noticed. As he lay back on the bed he stared up at the canopy satisfied. In the other room, he heard a shower turn on. He got up and quietly walked over across the soft carpet. He reached the already steamy bathroom and approached the shower. He somewhat cautiously entered the shower, not knowing what was considered too far. He took his presence as welcome as she walked the length of the extensive shower and reached up to kiss him in a joking manner. Once under the stream of hot water, he felt a sense of relief and a lack of boundaries between them. They made eye contact and burst out laughing at the randomness of their morning-turned-afternoon. She crossed over to him, “Use the other showerhead ya dork”. Even as they stood a considerable distance away, both could sense closeness and contentedness radiating off the other as they were being enveloped in steam.


End file.
